Undercover
by I HAVE A DREAM
Summary: Harry had to under the witness protection program. Elves, dwarfs, new powers, Voldie, and of course, PRANKS are included in this story.
1. Default Chapter

"Boy, get the door." Vernon Dursley said gruffly when the doorbell rang. 

Harry sighed and walked over to the door. When he opened the door his mouth dropped open. There stood two aurors and Dumbledore. 

"Mr Potter. We need you to come with us no questions asked." One auror said. 

"Um, ok." Harry said and followed them into a ministry car. 

Harry clutched his wand that was in his pocket that he always kept with him in case of an emergency. 

"What's happening Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore looked down at him and sighed. His eyes never looked more grave. 

"You will know soon Harry." He said and for the remainder of the trip they remained silent. 

When they arrived to their destination Harry realised that it was the ministry of magic building. 

Harry now became more nervous than ever. 

"Follow me." One of the aurors said when Harry got out of the car. 

All four of them walked into the building. Harry lost count of all of the hallways they walked down. Finally they entered an office. 

"Please sit down." One of the aurors said to Harry. 

Harry sat down quickly, his heart beating a thousand miles an hour. 

"Harry, my name is Archer and this is Arrow. (he pointed to the other auror behind him) We have brought you here to discuss your safety. As you know, Voldermort is back and you are the only witness to this. You know the people in Voldermorts inner circle since you had seen them on the night of the 3rd task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. They will most probably try to kill you to prevent you from giving evidence in court against them and without your testimony, then we don't have a case. So Mr Potter, we wish to place you under the witness protection program." Archer said gravely. 

Harry's mouth dropped open. The witness protection program? 

"Um, if l agree what happens?" Harry asked hesitantly. 

"All right, what we will do is change everything about you. Your looks, your magic signature, your scent, there might be some of Voldermorts dark creatures who know your scent so if we change it the dark creatures won't know that you are actually Harry Potter, we will change your name, your past history and we will train you to act like your knew character and we will relocate you to a different area." Archer said. Harry was beyond shocked. They were going to change practically everything about him and change him into a different person. 

"What about school and my friends? Why can't l just go to Hogwarts in my disguise?" Harry asked them all. 

"It is possible that someone might recognise you." Arrow said. 

"But how? I'll be in disguise." Harry said confused. 

"No, they might recognise you by your behaviour and personality." Archer said. 

"You could cast the Personality charm on me." Harry said brightly. 

"Harry, do you have any idea how much that charm will hurt you." Arrow said surprised. 

"It can't be any worse than the Crucio curse." Harry said smiling. 

"Someone put the Crucio curse on you!" Arrow said shocked. 

"Yeah, Voldermort. When he was brought back. He did it twice. Plus, pain and l know each other very well." Harry said joked. 

"Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore said seriously. 

"Yes, as long as l get to stay at Hogwarts and l can tell my godfather and Remus Lupin." Harry said firmly. 

"Oh, you mean Sirius, yeah we know he's innocent. We've been on the look out for Wormtail but there has been no sign." Arrow said smiling at Harry's surprised face. 

"Oh, soooo....can l go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. 

"Well, what do you think Albus?" Archer asked. 

"Well, l think it would be a good idea." Albus said beaming at Harry. 

"All right Harry, follow Arrow, he will take you to the transformation room." Archer said. 

Harry nodded and followed Arrow into a hall that had clothes on racks that went all the way down to the end and had accessories on the side of the walls. 

"OI JESS, SAM, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE. YOU GOT A JOB TO DO." Arrow yelled. 

Two people came out laughing and drinking butterbeer. 

"What mission are you going on this time Arrow?" Same asked smiling. 

"Oh, you're not doing me. You are doing young Mr Potter here. You are also to do a Personality charm on him" Arrow said stepping to the side so they could see Harry who had been standing behind him. 

"Oh goody, l love doing personality charms. But first how about we do you up and then put the personality charm on you." Jess squealed. 

"You, out, now. We have work to do." Sam said pushing him out of the hall. 

Arrow laughed when Harry looked into his eyes with a look that basically said **HELP, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE WACKO'S!"**

3 hours later. 

Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Arrow and Archer were all sitting at Archers desk talking when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." Archer said. 

The door opened and Sam and Jess walked in. 

"May l introduce you to Trent Summers once known as Harry Potter." Sam said and both stepped to the side to reveal a tall male teenager, bleached blond dreadlocks, bright blue eyes, ruby red lips, perfect nose, strong jawline, broad shoulders, muscled arms and toned legs, well tanned, a flat 6 pack stomach. He wore cargo pants, a tight black singlet tank top, a tattoo of a black rose on his left muscled arm. He had an eye ring and an ear ring that was at the top of his ear and he was holding a skateboard.. He no longer wore glasses. 

"Well aren't we looking sharp." Sirius said smiling. 

"Thanks Padfoot. I wonder what slimy Snape will say when he see me." Harry said but in an Australian accent. 

"Wow Harry, you've been turned into an Australian." Lupin said grinning. 

"Pretty wicked huh?" Harry said smirking. 

"Wicked?" Sirius teased. 

"Hey, don't tease. You know Padfoot, you should get Sam and Jess to do a make over on you." Harry said slyly. 

Sirius looked horrified at the thought. 

Sam and Jess' eyes lit up excitedly. 

"No thanks, l'm fine." Sirius said quickly. 

Sam and Jess sighed in disappointment. 

"Well, we must be going to Hogwarts." Sirius said nervously. 

"Excellent idea. I have things that need my attention back at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said and stood up. 

When they all got back to Hogwarts Snape walked over to them angrily. 

"Professor, Fudge is here demanding to talk to you." He said annoyed. 

Sirius quickly changed into his dog form incase anyone saw him that didn't know he was innocent. 

"Thank you Severus. I shall go see him now." Dumbledore said and walked off leaving only Snape, Sirius, Lupin and Harry standing there. Harry put his skateboard on the table and sat down on the chair. 

"Who are you?" Snape sneered. 

"Sir, Trent Summers, Sir." Harry said snapping to attention. 

Snape narrowed his eyes. 

"Don't push me boy." Snape snarled. 

"Sir, l was not pushing you, Sir." Harry said trying hard not to smile. 

"What are you doing here?" Snape said angrily. 

"Sir, l am staying here for the summer, Sir." Harry said. 

"And why is that." Snape said furious. 

"Sir, l was transferred here from Australia, Sir." Harry replied. 

"Stop being foolish boy." Snape sneered. 

"Sir, l don't not understand your command, Sir." Harry replied hearing Lupin snicker behind him. 

"Stop saying sir." Snape yelled. 

"Sir, that will show a lack of respect, Sir." Harry said. 

Snape threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the Great Hall. Sirius transformed into his human form. 

When he left Lupin, Harry and Sirius burst out laughing. 

"I haven't seen Snape that angry in a long time." Sirius said between gasps of air. 

"I can tell that this will be a very interesting summer." Harry said evilly. 


	2. PRANK ALERT

When the school students came they sat at their seats and did the usual thing. They waited until the Sorting was over and Dumbledore had finished when all of a sudden the door banged open and Harry came skateboarding in. All the girls mouths dropped open . Some started giggling and whispering to each other. 

"Sorry l'm late. I was busy." He said and jumped off his skateboard. 

Dumbledore smiled and Lupin laughed while Snape was glaring at him. 

"Ah, Mr Summers. Just in time. Now to get you Sorted." Dumbledore said nodded to McGonagall. 

Harry sat down on the stool and waited for the Sorting hat. When it was placed on he heard the familiar voice inside his head. 

"Ah, Mr Potter. I take it you wish to be in your old house?" 

"That would be great." Harry replied. 

"All right then. GRYFFINDOR!" 

Harry bounced off the chair, gave the hat to McGonagall and went and sat down next to Hermione. 

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." Hermione said politely. 

"G'day, I'm Trent Summers. Nice ta meet ya.." Harry said cheerfully. 

"Are you from Australia?" Fred asked. 

"Sure am. England is a lot different than Australia. So, what did you guys do over the summer?" Harry asked putting some roast potato's on his plate. 

They both went on about their holidays when Harry got a little bit bored. He looked around for some form of entertainment. When he saw none he decided to make his own. He looked at Snape and mumbled a spell under his breath. Suddenly Snape jumped up onto the table and started river dancing on the table. Kilt and all. 

Everyone looked shocked then burst out laughing. Harry mumbled another spell and all the Slytherins jumped up onto the table and started doing the hula in grass skirts and those cane bra thingys while their hair was flashing red and gold. Harry mumbled another spell and suddenly Snape was in the Britiny Spears outfit from the song 'Hit me baby one more time'. He started singing the song. Harry said another spell while laughing. Suddenly all of the teachers turned into penguins and were squawking the Australian national anthem. By now people were crying with laughter, some had already run out of the room to go to the toilets. Harry said another spell and all of a sudden Snape had a sign above his head saying. 

"I LOVE MINNIE" 

Harry mumbled one last spell but nothing happened. He clicked his fingers and all of the spells, hexes and curse were gone. 

Snape was bright red in the face. 

"SUMMERS, YOU JUST GOT A WEEK WORTH OF DETENTIONS!" He yelled jumping to his feet. 

Harry jumped to his feet and stood at attention. 

"Sir, l did not do anything that requires punishment, Sir." Harry said and everytime Harry said sir Snape's clothes and hair colour changed which Snape didn't realise. 

"I know you did all of that Summers." Snape said. Harry could tell he was way way beyond angry. 

"Sir, l do not have my wand, so it is not possible for me to do those spells Sir." Harry said. 

Harry knew he had caught him with that one since Snape didn't know he could do wandless magic. 

"Trent, you can sit down. Do not worry about the detentions." Lupin said 

"Sir, yes, Sir." Harry said and sat down. 

Snape was livid. When he sat down there was a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like.... 

"I FARTED!" Snape yelled. 

Snape went even brighter red in the face and walked out of the room not realising that he was only in his boxers that had flashing pink hearts and "Mummy" all over them.. 

When Fred and George got their breath back they leant over to Harry. 

"Trent, did you do all of that?" They asked. 

"Of course. I was bored." Harry said with a wink. 

That night Harry went to sleep with a smile on his face. 

*DREAM* 

"Harry" a voice said behind him. 

Harry turned around and he saw Merlin, and the Hogwarts four. 

"Bloody hell." Harry mumbled. 

"Hello Harry. We do not have much time to talk so we will get to the point. You are the heir to all five of us. We are going to transfer all of our knowledge and power on to you so when the time comes, you will fight against Voldermort, then you will have the knowledge and power to defeat him." Godric said. 

All five people put their fingers on Harry's head. 

Suddenly Harry felt knowledge of old and new flood into his brain. Power flowed through his blood making his head go dizzy. 

Then it stopped. 

Harry opened his eyes to see all five people smiling down at him. 

"It is time to wake now Harry." Helga said. 

*END DREAM* 

Harry sat up breathing heavily. He had to talk to Dumbledore. 


	3. Freedom of speech

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter l only own the plot and the characters l made up. Thankyou and goodnight. 

And onto the next chapter 

Wait, it's coming, 

Any second now, 

I've always wanted to do this 

Now on with the story. 

As Harry sat up to go to tell Dumbledore he looked at the time and realised that is was 1:00am. He thought the better of it and laid back down and went back to a peaceful sleep. When he woke up in the morning he had totally forgotten about the dream. 

Harry sat down next to Ron and yawned loudly. 

"Tired?" Ron joked. 

"Yes, l couldn't sleep very well. But it's nothing major. I just had a tummy ache." Harry said with a shrug. 

"Well, you did eat quite a lot last night." Hermione said. 

"Yeah, but now l know better." Harry said grinning. 

Suddenly he heard a groan from beside him. 

"What's the matter Ron?" Harry asked. 

"We've got double potions with the Slytherins." Ron moaned looking at his time table that had just been handed out. 

"I take it that is bad." Harry said. 

"Hell yeah. I just wish Harry was here." Ron said sadly. 

"Just where is Harry anyway?" Hermione asked. 

"I overheard Dumbledore telling Lupin that Harry was in hiding." Harry said. 

Him and Dumbledore had already worked that excuse out in the summer. 

"Come on, we better get to potions before Snape takes points off us for being late. The stupid slimy git." Ron mumbled. 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all walked to Potions. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood and the Weasel. Upset that Potty's gone. It was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord killed him." Said a voice behind them. 

Harry clenched his hands, but calmed himself down and turned around. 

"Merlin's beard, what's wrong with your face? You look like a ferret." Harry said feigning shock. 

Everyone except the Slytherins burst out laughing. 

"Get inside and sit down." Snape snapped (sorry, couldn't resist). 

Everyone went inside and sat down. Harry sat next to Neville and gave him a reassuring grin. 

"Don't worry. If Snape starts to harass you l'll fix him up." Harry said. 

Harry could see Neville relax a bit. 

"Today we will be making a healing potion. It is a high difficult potion and l doubt that any of you can make it." Snape said glaring at Neville who started to shift unnerved. 

*cough asshole cough* Harry faked. 

Neville smiled widely. 

Suddenly the words, "wash, rinse, repeat." Appeared on the black board behind Snape. 

The Gryffindors went red in the face from trying hard not to laugh. 

While Neville and Harry made the potion, Harry stopped Neville 5 times from making a mistake. 

"All right, time to test the potions. Longbottom, Summers you will go first." Snape said and put a wounded rat in front of them. 

"Sir, l believe that this potion only works on humans, Sir." Harry said. 

"Are you volunteering yourself Summers." Snape said evilly. 

"Sir, l will volunteer, Sir." Harry said. 

"It's your funeral Summers." Snape said and conjured up a knife. 

Harry grabbed it off him and sliced his arm. Blood started to pour out. 

Almost everyone went green in the face and some others gagged. 

Snape scooped up some of Neville's potion, put it in a goblet and gave it to Harry. 

Harry drank it and immediately Harry's wound healed. 

Snape went red in the face and the Gryffindors smiled at Neville proudly. 

Harry conjured up a cloth and wiped off the blood. 

"Ten point from Gryffindor for cheating." Snape yelled. 

"I beg your pardon, but Neville did not cheat." Harry said angrily. 

"Yes he did, Longbottom is to dumb to make a correct potion and 10 points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher." Snape sneered. 

"It seems Neville isn' the dumb one here but you are. Neville was able to make this potion correctly and you are so angry that he did so that you take points off Gryffindor. You are incredibly biased Snape. How you got the position of Potion Master l'll never know." Harry snarled. He stood up to his full height and glared down and Snape. His blue eyes were blazing with power. Snape felt intimidated. All he wanted to do was get away from those eyes. They seemed to pierce his soul to the very depths, they were haunting him. Snape took a step back and started shaking. 

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM, NOW!" Snape yelled shakily. 

**"GLADLY, YOU BIASED BASTARD. NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I MET SUCH A BIASED PERSON LIKE YOU. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THIS. YOU ONLY LIKE YOUR STUPID SLYTHERINS. IS THAT BECAUSE WHEN YOU WERE AT HOGWARTS NO-ONE EXCEPT THE SLYTHERINS LIKED YOUR GREASY SELF. OR IS IT BECAUSE THE MAURDERS S IN THE GRYFFINDOR HOUSE ALWAYS MADE YOU LOOK LIKE THE JERK YOU ARE. I HEARD ABOUT HOW YOU TREAT HARRY POTTER AND INSULT HIS FATHER. IS THAT BECAUSE JAMES POTTER MARRIED LILY EVANS WHOM YOU LOVED. IS THAT IT SNAPE? WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU. GET OVER YOUR BLOODY GREASY SELF."** Harry roared. 

He grabbed his stuff that seemed to have packed itself while he was arguing with Snape and stormed out the door not realising that the door went up in flames when he opened it and everything metal in the room had melted. As he walked down the hall way, the stone went black with each footstep he took. 

The bell rang and all of the Gryffindors ran out of the room before Snape could take off any points. 

As Harry walked down the corridor he almost ran smack bang into Dumbledore. 

"Oh, l'm sorry Professor Dumbledore. I wasn't watching where l was going." Harry said calming down. 

"That's all right Trent. Could l possibly talk to you in my office. Something important has come up." Dumbledore said smiling. 

"Sure Professor." Harry said now calm. 

Harry followed Dumbledore up to the office and sat down. 

"Harry, tonight, some very important guest are coming to Hogwarts for a meeting to talk about a resistance against . I want you, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, and Mr Malfoy to attend." He said. 

Harry almost choked. 

"Malfoy?" 

"Yes. Draco is actually on the light side." Dumbledore said seriously. 

"Well, if you trust him, then l guess l should to. So who are these important guests?" Harry asked. 

"The King, Queen, Prince, Princess of the Elves and their guards, the Leader of the Dwarfs and Ministers of Magic from all over the world." Dumbledore said and Harry's mouth fell open. 

"Elves and Dwarfs are coming here?" Harry blurted out. 

"Yes, they are. Now l would ask of you to go and find Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley and tell them the news. You should come down to the Great Hall and 8:00 tonioght." Dumbledore said and dismissed him. 

Sorry it's so short it's just that it is 12:30am right at the moment and can't really think. Tootles, 


	4. ELVES

Harry walked around until he finally found Draco and his cronies. 

"Hey Malfoy, Dumbledore wants to see you." Harry said and walked away. 

When Malfoy dismissed them Harry grabbed his arm. 

"What's your problem Summers?" Draco snarled. 

"Dumbledore doesn't want to see you he just told to tell you that tonight he is having an important meeting with Elves, Dwarves and The ministers of magic from all over the world and that he wants you to come along with Hermione, Ron and l." Harry said. 

"Are you sure Summers?" Draco said seriously. 

"Yes l am. I propose a truce. Even if it's for the night." Harry said. 

"Whatever. I got to go to Charms. See ya around Summers." Draco said and walked away. 

Harry smiled and walked away to tell Ron and Hermione. 

*~*~*~Later that night*~*~*~ 

Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron stood next to Dumbledore greeting the guests. Harry couldn't wait until the elves came. He had always wanted to meet elves and finally his wish was coming true. 

"Nervous Trent?" Draco said smiling. 

"No, l just can't wait until we meet the elves." Harry said smiling back at him. 

Draco let out a chuckle at his eagerness. 

When the Elves walked in Harry was almost jumping in excitement. 

"King Leoglas, Queen Gladriel, Princess Arewn, Prince Enbae, may l introduce you to my students, Draco Malfoy, Trent Summers, Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said. 

Suddenly everyone looked at him shocked. 

"Um, did l do something wrong?" Harry asked nervously. 

"No Mr Summers, you just spoke in our native language and only 3 people know how to speak Elfish. We elves do not allow humans speak our language lightly." King Leoglas said smiling. 

"I did? Wow. But how? No-one ever taught me how to speak your language." Harry said confused. 

"You are full of surprises Mr Potter." Queen Gladriel said in Elfish and smiled at Harry's shocked face. 

"Elves are trained to see through disguises Mr Potter. It is hard to hide anything from an elf and yet, l can't seem to get access to your mind. You seem to have a wall around it. You must be very powerful Mr Potter since l can rip a persons mind shield to shreds and yet yours doesn't seem to damage in the least. You are a mystery Mr Potter. I'd like to get to know you better." 

With that all of the elves walked away while the others were still looking at him shocked. 

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't speak elfish Trent?" Hermione asked. 

"I didn't know l could." Harry replied. 

To Harry's good fortune, he was sat directly across the table from the elves. 

"So Mr Potter, tell me why you are in disguise." King Leoglas said after having a drink of pumpkin juice. 

Harry told them everything. 

"Oh, surely Albus would be able to look after you." Princess Arewn said putting her hand on his since she was sitting next to him. 

"No, l can't ask that of Professor Dumbledore. He's busy organising a resistance against Voldermort than look after me." Harry said shaking his head. 

As the meeting progressed into the night, Harry, Prince Enbae, Princess Arewn and Ron were bored out of their minds. Draco was already asleep but with his eyes open. Harry made a mental note to ask Draco to teach him how to do that. 

Around 12:00 the meeting finally finished. The end result was that the elves, dwarves and the ministers gave their full support to Dumbledore in the war against Voldermort. 

Just as Harry was about to exit the Hall and go to bed he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Princess Arewn standing there smiling. 

"Harry, my father and Albus wish to see you. It's important." She said and took his hand and led him through the masses of people toward Professor Dumbledore and King Leoglas. 

"Trent. It is a rule between the Elves and humans that if a human is to learn the Elfish language then they must go to the Elf kingdom to learn the Elfish customs and ways. Even though you already know the language, you still must go." He said. 

"Oh, will you tell Snuffles for me?" Harry asked shocked. 

Dumbledore nodded. 

"You will be safe with the Elves Trent, so do not worry. Hedwig will have to stay here though. I'll look after her." Dumbledore said gravely. 

"Come Mr Potter, we must go now." King Leoglas said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry nodded and waved at Dumbledore then followed the Elves Royal family outside to a magnificent carriage. 

When they were all inside the carriage, there was a flash of light. When the light was gone, Harry found himself in a magnificent city. 

"Welcome Mr Potter, to Starsis, the kingdom of the Elves." King Leoglas said. 

Harry looked around in awe. He had never seen such a wondrous sight. (it looks like Rivendall in Lord of the Rings) 

"Come Mr Potter, you must rest first, for you have a long day tomorrow." Queen Gladriel said. 

"Please, just call me Harry." He said following her down into the palace. 

NEXT DAY. 

"Mr Potter, it is time for you to wake." Said a gentle female voice. 

Harry opened his eyes and saw an elf pulling out some clothes for him to wear. 

"Goodmorning. You must hurry if you wish to make it on time for breakfast, then you will have your classes. You are the first human amongst us in 50 years so many of us are excited to meet you."she said happily. 

"What is your name?" Harry asked curiously. 

"My name is Esmerelda, and l will be looking after you for the time you are here though l dare say that the Princess wouldn't mind." She said giggling and walked out of the room. 

Harry was confused. What on earth did she mean about the Princess looking after him. He shrugged and got out of bed. 

He took of the pj's he was given to wear and walked over to his clothes when he saw his reflection in the mirror. 

Harry's mouth dropped open. He was back to original appearance, no longer in disguise. But it didn't really matter since elves can see through disguises. Harry put the elfish clothes on, (the same clothes Legolas was wearing in Lord of the Rings) then walked out into the hallway where Esmerelda was waiting. 

"Ah, good. Your ready. Follow me." She said cheerfully and led him down to the banquet room where everyone was already eating. 

"Good morning everyone." Harry said cheerfully. 

"Good morning Harry, you just in time for breakfast. Today l will be teaching you how to use a bow and arrow since us Elves regard them as a sacred weapon since we invented them." Leoglas said. 

Three years went by and Harry and Princess Arewn had unknowingly fallen in love. But Harry was to blind to see it. The King and Queen elf had both agreed that Harry was worthy of Arewn. 

Harry walked into the banquet hall for dinner in a joyous mood since he had finished learning how to sword fight. But also a little sad since he was leaving in the morning. 

"Good evening everyone." Harry said smiling. 

"Good evening Harry, there is one last thing we have left to teach you Harry. Tonight you will learn our courting rituals by Arewn." Leoglas said slyly and winked to Gladriel who smiled at her husbands cleverness. After dinner, Arewn lead Harry to bridge that was over the water flowing from the water fall holding a bag. When they were on the middle of the bridge Arwen stopped and turned around so she was facing Harry. The wind blew her waist length golden hair behind her showing her bright blue eyes. Her white dress was pressed against her magnificent figure. (the white dress that Arwena was wearing in Lord of the Rings) 

She opened the bag and pulled out a golden chain that Harry had seen all the male elves wear, put it in his hand and then pulled out a golden ribbon and took off her necklace. 

"The chain that you hold is important to a male elf. If a male gives the chain to a female he is asking her to be his and if a female gives her necklace to a man, then that means she accepts him and on the stroke of midnight, they must be standing on this bridge, they must tie this ribbon around their right hands to show that they will be bonded. It is like what you humans call marriage." She said and took a step closer to him. 

Harry brushed a piece of hair behind her ear then bent down and kissed her gently. Harry took a step back shocked at his forwardness. 

"I'm sorry Arewn, it was totally......" Harry started to say but wasn't able to finish that sentence since Arewn was kissing him. 

Harry held her close as they kissed. When they both pulled apart they were both smiling. 

Harry took her hand and held it palm upwards, and put the chain into it. 

"Be mine." Harry whispered. 

Arewn looked up at him wide eyed. She then put her necklace into his hand. 

"I always was." She said and kissed him. 

All of a sudden they heard loud applause. They jumped back and saw the all their friends and the Royal Family standing there clapping. Prince Enbae, Mik, and Jius were standing there eating popcorn and the twins Jake and Zac stood there pretending to cry. 

"That was so beautiful." Jake said wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

"Our little Harry's all grown up and...and...marrying Princesses." Zac sniffled. 

"Hold me." Jake and Zac cried. 

Zac and Jake threw their arms around each other pretending to bawl their eyes out. 

Zac and Jake reminded Harry alot of Fred and George. Harry rolled his eyes and put his arms around Arewn waist. 

Suddenly Prince Enbae, Mik and Jius pulled him away from everyone and down towards the castle. 

"WE'LL BE BACK IN A SECOND! JUST GOT TO FIX HARRY UP!" Mik yelled. 

"What are you guys doing?" Harry said confused while running. 

"Well, if you want to bond tonight, then you have to wear better clothes than you are now fool. I won't let my sister bond to a guy wearing dirty, ripped clothes." Prince Enbae said and dragged Harry into his room. Mik slammed the door behind them and locked it. Enbae flung Harry's wardrobe doors open and started searching through the clothes. 

"No, no, no, dear heavens no, nope, maybe, mmm no, definitely not, EW, nope. YES! THIS IS PERFECT." He yelled and pulled out Harry's formal elfish clothes and threw them at Harry. 

Harry sighed and put the clothes on. 

"Perfect." Mik said grinning. 

They all grabbed Harry and ran back up to the bridge. 

"Huh? Where's Arewn?" Mik asked. 

"She's getting ready." King Leogas said. 

"Great, Just great. We're going to be waiting here for hours for a ceremony that lasts for about one minute." Prince Enbae groaned and leant against a tree. 

"Hey Harry, bonding with a Princess huh? You scored well." Captain Mica said with a wink making Harry laugh. 

Sure enough, Harry had to wait an hour for Arewn to come. But it was well worth the wait. 

When Harry saw her walk towards him his mouth dropped open. She looked like an angel straight from heaven. (she was wearing the same dress as the Lady of the Wood from Lord of the Rings.) 

"Wow, you look beautiful." Harry said awestruck. 

Arewn took Harry's right hand and held it in hers. 

Suddenly the clock tower bell started to ring. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8... 

Leogas put the ribbon around their hands. 

"I am yours as till the end of my mortal life." Harry said looking deeply into her eyes. 

"I forsake my immortal life of my people and live a mortal life so when you die, l shall be at your side. I'll always be yours." Arewn said lovingly. 

When the clock struck twelve, the ribbon around Harry's and Arewn's hand started glowing. 

Harry felt a bit of his soul being ripped out of him but was being replaced with a piece of Arewn's. 

"Both of us now share the same soul." Harry thought and leant down and kissed her. 

All the elves present clapped furiously. When they pulled apart Harry had never felt so happy til that moment. 

Fireworks went off and Harry felt someone place a crown upon his head. Queen Gladriel put a crown upon Arwen's head. 

"You Harry, are the first human to be a Prince over all elves." King Leogas said warmly. 

NEXT DAY. 

"Look after my daughter Harry." King Leogas said kissing Arewn on the head. 

"And if you don't, me and the boys will come and beat ya up." Prince Enbae said grinning. 

"ENBAE!" Arewn yelled slapping him on the arm. 

"Harry, there is also one thing l must tell you. Time goes differently in the Elf world to the Human world. To the humans, you would have only been away for three months." Queen Gladriel said smiling. 

"I wonder what your friends will say when they see and 18 yr old Harry Potter with a hot Princess elf for a wife.Eh?" Zac said with a wink nudging him with his elbow in the stomach. 

Harry laughed and Arewn slapped him on the arm. 

"Both of you will have to come back sometime." King Leogas said smiling. 

"We'll come back in the summer times." Harry promised. He couldn't really see the Dursleys letting Harry come back and live with them with a wife who was an elf. 

"You'll have to come and visit us at Hogwarts sometime. Zac, Jake, you'll be able to meet the Weasley twins. They show you some GREAT new pranks. They are a human copy of both of you." Harry said smiling. 

"Wicked." They both said at the same time. 

Harry smiled and helped Arewn into the carriage. 

"Goodbye, thank you for letting me come. You've given me knowledge and a wife. I am forever in your debt." Harry said and got into the carriage and closed the door behind him. 

They both waved to everyone. There was a flash of light and Harry and Arewn were out the front of Hogwarts. 

Harry opened the door and climbed out and held out his hand helping Awern out of the carriage. 

"Dear Hogwarts, she's just how l remember her." Harry said and took their baggage off the carriage and shrunk it then put it in his pocket. The carriage then disappeared. 

"Come my love, let's go see Dumbledore." Harry said wrapping his arm around her waist. 

They both walked into the Great Hall where everyone was having dinner. 

"Well this is embarrassing." Harry mumbled making Arewn smile. 

As they walked down to the head table Dumbledore had gotten out of his seat and was walking to them. 

"Professor Dumbledore, it's good to see you." Harry said hugging him. 

"And who may this beautiful young lady be?" Dumbledore said with a wink. 

"This is Princess Arewn of the Elves, she is my loving wife." Harry said smiling proudly. 

Dumbledore bowed then kissed her on both cheeks. 

"Well Harry, l must say you done well. You've been gone for only three months and already you are married." Dumbledore said smiling. 

"In the Elfish world l've been gone for three years and am now 18. I missed everyone a lot, but l've made some great friends. I even met twins that are the elfish copy of Fred and George Weasley." Harry said wrapping his arm around Arewn. 

"I guess you wish to stay at Hogwarts and continue learning?" Dumbledore said. 

"Yes, l know elf magic but not all of the human magic yet." Harry nodded. 

"Would you like to be tutored in human magic as well Princess?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Most certainly. What news of Voldermorts movement?" Arewn asked wrapping her arm around Harry's waist. 

"I believe that is best left after dinner." Dumbledore said but Harry could see Dumbledore's age showing which usually meant that things weren't going well. 

"Students, l believe that an introduction is in order. May l introduce you to the student that left us, Prince Harry Potter of the Elves and his wife Princess Awern of the Elves who has also decided to become a Hogwarts student." Dumbledore announced. The room was in shock. 

"Let's go sit down Awern. I'm looking forward to greeting my fellow Gryffindors." Harry said leading her over to the table and sat at his usual seat and Awern beside him. 

"Hi guys, what have l missed?" Harry said smiling. 

"Harry you sly old dog." George said grinning. 

Suddenly fireworks shot off into the air forming the shape of a Gryffindor lion stepping on a Slytherin snake. 

All the tables cheered except the Slytherins who looked at the Gryffindor table murderously. 

Harry laughed at the sight and both Awern and Harry were soon bombarded with questions. 

"How come you are married at the age of 15?" 

"Why didn't you invite us to the wedding?" 

"What is Arewn going to do when you die since the elves are immortal?" 

"Did you learn any new pranks?" 

"How come you didn't tell us where you were?" 

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled. The entire Gryffindor table went quiet. 

"One question at a time. I am no longer 15 but 18 since l went to the Elfish world three years ago, but would be three months in your time. I could not invite you to the wedding since it wasn't planned until last night. Yes George, learnt a lot of new pranks. I even met a Elfish pair of twins that are exactly like you and l didn't tell you where l was going cause l wasn't allowed to." Harry explained. 

"But what are you going to do Arewn when Harry dies since he's mortal and your not." Lavender asked. 

"I've forsaken the immortal life of my people. One life time with Harry is all l want and wish for." Arewn explained and took his hand lovingly which he then kissed. 

All the girls sighed at the sight and at the thought of how much they both must love each other for Arewn giving up immortal life. 

"Would you give up immortal life for me Fred?" Angelina asked. 

"And me George." Katie aksed. 

Fred and George looked at each other. 

"Nah.." They said at the same time shaking their head. 

"And why not!" Katie said angrily. 

"Just imagine all the pranks we could play if we had immortal life. It would be awesome." Fred said dreamily. 

Suddenly the door burst open and a large black dog came running in. It looked around and when it saw Harry it came bounding over. 

"AHH, THE GRIM!" Lavender screamed. 

"SNUFFLES!" Harry yelled happily. 

Harry jumped off his seat and held out his arms and Snuffles came bounding into his arms and started licking him on the face. 

"Snuffles, stop." Harry said laughing. 

Snuffles stopped and was wagging his tail furiously. 

"Come on, let's go to the Gryffindor common room and talk." Harry whispered so only Snuffles and Arewn could hear. 

"Hermione, what's the password to get into our common room." Harry asked standing up. 

"Snape's a greasy git. Ron made that password up." Hermione said softly so no-one from the other tables could hear. 

Harry burst out laughing at the password. 

"Ron, you sure do come up with the best passwords." Harry said and took Arewn's hand. 

When they got into the common room Sirius transformed and hugged Harry tightly. 

"Sirius....l...need air....to live." Harry said his face going red. 

When Sirius let go Harry took in a deep breath of air. 

Sirius grinned sheepishly. 

"Sorry, l guess l don't know my own strength. So who is this lovely young elf." He said looking at Arewn. 

"This is Princess Arewn of the Elves and my wife." Harry said smiling at Sirius' shocked face. 

"Well Harry, l must say you scored well. You are also the Prince of the Elves, well, l must say that you deserved it" Sirius said grinning when he recovered from his shock. 

"I'm sure that when l capture Wormtail, which l will, that you'll quickly find a wife of your own." Harry said patting him on the shoulder. 

"Arewn, this is Sirius Black, my godfather." Harry said. 

"Ah yes, Harry told me all about you." She said kissing Sirius on both cheeks. 

"Sirius, someone is coming." Harry whispered. 

Sirius quickly transformed into his anmigus form and three seconds later the portrait open and all the Gryffindors entered. 

"You best go now Snuffles." Harry whispered. 

Snuffles nodded and walked out of the room. 

Arewn let out a yawn and smiled sheepishly when everyone looked at her. 

"Come my love, we best retire for the night." Harry said leading her up the stairs and into the 5th year boys dormitory. When they got to Harry's bed, he enchanted it so it looked like their bed at the Elfish palace. He then returned their baggage to it's normal size and they got dressed into their pj's then crawled into bed. 

Harry and Arewn woke the next morning before anyone else and got dressed into their clothes after having a shower. They had both decided to wear their Elfish clothes not the school robes. 

They walked into the Great Hall which was empty. They stood up on the Gryffindor table smiling. 

"When l first saw you, l already knew, that there was something, inside of you, something l thought l would never find, angel of mine." Harry started singing in Elfish. Arewn smiled and started singing along with him. It was an old Elfish song that a married couple would sing to each other since Elves usually used songs to express their feelings or told of their past. Slowly they began to float up into the air. 

They slowly danced with each other, ignoring what was happening around them. All the students had entered and were staring at them. When an elf sang it would enchant a person so they would want nothing more to listen to their voice. 

When they had finished singing the whole room burst out into applause. Suddenly there was a bright light and the doors burst open. Harry knew exactly who it was since his scar had hurt a little that morning. All the students were on the ground crying or were to scared to move. 

In a flash, the death eaters were dead with arrows in between their eyes and Voldermort was holding the arrow that had been shot at him. 

"Well done Harry, it seems you have improved a lot since we last met." Voldermort said calmly. 

Everyone looked up at him and saw him holding a bow and arrow ready to shoot. He let go of it but Voldermort once again caught it. 

"Why Harry, you also have gotten yourself a wife." Voldermort said looking at her evilly. 

"You will leave her out of this Tom." Harry said calmly putting his bow over his shoulder. 

"TOM RIDDLE, LEAVE THIS PLACE IMMEDIATELY." Yelled a voice from behind him. 

Dumbledore stood there. His whole body was radiating power and his eyes no longer had their twinkle. 

"Be quiet old man. I'm not leaving until l've got what l want." Voldermort sneered. 

Suddenly a burst of light shot beside Voldermort. There was now a hole in the wall, the stone having been incinerated. Voldermort knew that only someone with tremendous power could do that. He looked up at Harry who had a powerful golden aura around him, his hair flowing like a wind was blowing it. His hand was out stretched towards him and had a ball of magic on the palm. 

"You can not defeat both of us Tom, now leave immediately." Harry said his voice more deep and powerful. 

Harry could see the fear in Voldermorts eyes. 

"I'll be back Potter. Your living on borrowed time. You will die by my hands. You and your wife." Voldermort snarled. 

Another blast of power flew right at him. Voldermort barely dodged it but yet he could feel the heat from it. 

"You shall not come near my wife Tom or you shall suffer at my hands and l will give no mercy." Harry roared. 

Voldermort whipped out his wand. 

"AVADA KEDRAVA." He yelled and shot the green light out of his wand at Harry. 

Harry shot another beam of power which hit the curse. Slowly the curse went back down to Voldermort who quickly let the curse disappear and dodge the blast of power. 

He then stormed out of the castle and apparted away. 

Both Arewn and Harry landed back on the ground. Harry made himself calm down and the power surrounding Harry disappeared. Arewn flung her arms around Harry and started crying. 

"Shh, l won't let anything happen to you." Harry said rocking her. 

Slowly everyone stood up shaking. 

"Professor Dumbledore, if it is all right with you, l would like to bring the Elf priests to come and put our charms on the castle which will strengthen it more than ever." Harry asked looking up at him. 

"Yes Harry, l will be most grateful." Dumbledore said nodding. 

"Harry, Harry." Colin yelled running over to him. 

"Yes Colin." Harry said. 

"I know the ministry of magic refuses to believe that You-Know-Who is back so l took some photo's of him." Colin said. 

"Colin you wonderful boy." Harry said and ruffled his hair affectionately, "go tell Dumbledore." 

Colin smiled widely and ran over to Dumbledore. 

"Come Arewn. We must go and get the priests." Harry said taking her hand. Both of them walked out of the Great Hall and out to the front of Hogwarts. 


	5. back

Harry talked to King Leogas softly so no-one could hear them but they didn't notice Arewn standing behind them. 

"Leogas, l want Arewn to stay here where it is safe. She is in constant danger when she is around me and l do not want her to live a life in fear of being captured." Harry said. 

"No Harry, l am not going to leave you side." Arewn said. 

Both Leogas and Harry jumped in surprise. 

"But Arewn.." Harry started to say but she put her finger on his lips. 

"I do not fear them. She said calmly, then took away her finger. 

"You should. Death eaters will not hesitate to kill you." Harry said seriously. 

"That is a risk l am willing to take." She said sternly. 

"Well, it seems that there is no way l can stop you." Harry said with a sigh. 

When Harry and Arewn had got the priests and told them that they needed them, they went to the carriages and once again there was a flash of light and they were out the front of Hogwarts. 

When they got out of the carriage and started to walk up to the doors two priests ran over to them and took down their hoods. 

"Hey, whatz up?" Zac said grinning. 

"Zac, Jake! What are you two doing here and how did you get the robes?" Harry said shocked. 

"Hehehe, did you really think we were going to let you come back to Hogwarts without us. We knocked out of the two priests and took their robes." Jake said evilly. 

Harry and Arewn looked at them shocked. 

"Come on Zac, let's check this place out." Jake said and they both ran into the castle cackling with delight. 

"How come l don't have a good feeling about this." Harry groaned. 


End file.
